Figuran!
by Anfidoos
Summary: Karena bagaimanapun, aku akan tetap menjadi figuran. Dan tiap kali aku mencoba untuk berperan layaknya pemeran utama dalam kehidupan yang terlalu nyata ini, faktanya seorang figuran sepertiku tak dapat mengambil banyak peran/Birthday fic for B Skypiea


**Figuran!**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction by** **Anfidoos**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s)** **, EYD dipertanyakan (?),** **etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

Tingg!

Nada sms terdengar di _handphone_ -ku, membuat aku harus bersusah payah mengeluarkan tenaga untuk meraih handphone-ku di dalam laci meja bangkuku. Baiklah, _handphone_ -ku tak sebesar handphone jadul yang biasanya masih terdapat antenna disana, sampai harus membutuhkan tenaga ekstra, handphoneku berupa smartphone dengan merek yang biasa dimiliki oleh anak SMA seumuranku. Bukanlah tipe yang terlalu canggih, hanya rata-rata. Barusan aku hanya terlalu membesar-besarkan.

Ya, aku memang anak SMA, di SMA terbaik di kotaku. Konoha High School. Disitulah tempatku menuntut ilmu, sekaligus tempat yang menghempaskanku pada kenyataan bahwa di masa yang seharusnya merupakan masa-masa jatuh cinta, mulai menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis, ataupun yang berbau seperti itu. Dan hal itu tak terjadi padaku membuatku seringkali merasa tertampar karena kenyataan dimasa SMA-ku gelar kebesaran sebagai penyandang "Jomblo Akut" masih melekat erat pada diriku.

Iya, Aku Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang masih menyabet sandangan itu, sampai sekarang. Sedih? Tidak begitu. Merasa tidak menarik sebagai seorang gadis? Sedih mengatakannya, tapi sebenarnya memang begitu. Miris? Sekali. Tapi hal seperti itu tak membuatku frustasi, setelah nasihat kedua orang tuaku untuk tidak menjalin kasih dengan lawan jenis meresap ke otakku. Merasa tertekan? Justru bahagia. Karena hal itu sedikit menyelamatkan harga diriku yang merasa tidak menarik sebagai seorang gadis yang bahasa kasarnya tidak laku menjadi sedikit lebih bermartabat dalam menyandang status jomblo itu, setidaknya larangan orang tua bisa menjadi alasan yang bagus untuk kejombloanku.

Dan bisa kalian tebak dari siapa lagi pengirim sms yang selalu setia mengirim pesan pada seorang jomblo sepertiku kalau bukan operator, aku harap kalian dapat merasakan getaran hebat saat melihat tumpukan pesannya yang malas kau buka namun hanya omong kosong tak penting dari operator yang seolah terus saja mengejar-ngejar diri kita meskipun tidak kita respon.

"Ciiiiiiyyyeeeeeee…ciyyeeee… cuiiitt… cuiiitt!"tiba-tiba saja kelas menjadi ribut, ternyata aku terlalu meladeni pesan dari kekasih operator yang selalu kucampakan itu, sampai tak menyadari baru saja ada adegan dramatis dari teman sekelasku yang ditembak oleh seorang lelaki.

Dan, selalu begini. Akan terus begini, mungkin. Aku sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku selalu ada di posisi ini? Kenapa aku hanya selalu menjadi pihak diantara kerumunan siswa yang bersorak menyaksikan temannya ditembak lelaki lain? Apa sebuah hal yang mustahil bila aku ada di posisi gadis itu? Apa hal yang tak mungkin, aku menjadi tokoh dalam hal seperti ini?

Aku bukanlah gadis yang melankolis, sebelumnya. Aku cukup realistis, dengan fisik yang tak selalu bisa dibanggakan, aku sangat sadar mendapat seorang pangeran sekolah adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal. Aku juga sangat sangat sadar, merajut kisah cinta yang dramatis hampir tidak ada peluang bisa terjadi. Maksudku, aku percaya bahwa aku pasti bertemu dengan seseorang yang kucintai, dan mencintaiku pula, lalu kami dekat dan menjalin hubungan, lalu menikah. Dulu aku selalu berpikir begini, cinta bukan segalanya. Apalagi di masa-masa SMA, dimana cinta dinomor duakan dengan status. Itu dulu.

Sebelum aku bertemu dengan kakak kelasku, seorang yang _cool_ , berwibawa, tampan, memiliki tubuh atletis, dan juga aktif bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bahkan berasal dari Uchiha, klan yang dilihat dari segi manapun tak bisa diremehkan. Aku dengannya seperti bumi dengan langit, mau dibagaimanapun jarak diantara kami sulit diretas.

Aku bukan gadis yang akan memperjuangkan dirinya seperti besok akan kiamat, aku selalu mencoba tetap _stay cool_ saat dirinya lewat di depanku, atau berpapasan denganku. Bahkan sekalipun aku berteriak pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku mengabaikan dia dan tidak memperhatikannya, tanganku keringat dingin dan aku merasakan hawa panas karena debaran jantungku menggila dari keadaan normal.

Aku bahkan sering diam-diam memperhatikan, dan aku bukanlah satu-satunya gadis yang tercipta di dunia ini yang menyukai dirinya seorang. Ada banyak Sakura-sakura lain yang bahkan lebih agresif daripadaku, yang lebih percaya diri dibanding aku, yang memiliki kelebihan-kelebihan baik fisik maupun kemampuannya. Dan sekali lagi, aku disadarkan bahwa aku bukanlah karakter novel dimana gadis biasa yang bahkan hanya menyukai diam-diam seorang lelaki pujaannya, namun dengan ajaibnya, si lelaki yang ditaksir si perempuan juga ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

Aku hidup di dunia nyata, bukan di film dimana karakter aku yang sederhana tetap lebih menonjol dibanding tokoh pendukung yang bahkan mungkin memiliki kelebihan-kelebihan yang jauh dibandingkan dengan si tokoh aku. Di dunia nyata, tokoh aku tetap saja aku. Aku yang sederhana, tak percaya diri, memiliki ribuan kekurangan, tak punya kelebihan yang bisa dibanggakan, dan fisik yang biasa, tetap akan kalah telak dengan mereka yang memiliki kelebihan dibanding aku.

Dan sedihnya, berkat ketekunanku membaca komik shoujo, menonton film romantis, dan membaca novel romance, aku semakin menuntut. Aku menuntut diriku sendiri, aku juga ingin menjadi tokoh dalam kehidupan nyata. Kenapa takdirku terlalu paten?

Aku mulai menyingkir dari kerumunan yang masih menyoraki kedua pasangan yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka, melangkah keluar dengan langkah gontai ke depan kelas. Duduk termenung, dengan buku catatan dan pulpen kecil ditangan.

Aku tau ini menyedihkan, tapi terkadang aku melakukannya. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana persisnya aku mulai melakukan ini untuk pertama kalinya, namun setelah melakukan untuk kali kedua dan ketiga, ada sedikit kenyamanan disini. Hal yang kulakukan adalah menulis. Hanya menulis, tentang apa saja yang kurasakan. Semuanya.

Semua hal kecil yang membuatku begitu bahagia, hal-hal sepele yang melibatkan aku dengan dia, sebuah pertemuan kecil tanpa kesan baginya namun begitu bermakna bagiku, maupun hal-hal yang membuatku begitu terluka. Melihatnya begitu dekat dengan gadis lain, melihatnya tertawa dan akrab dengan gadis lain, melihatnya berboncengan dengan gadis lain, dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya kutulis. Hanya ini yang sedikit membuatku merasa menjadi karakter utama dalam kehidupan ini, sekalipun hanya sebatas tulisan.

Dan pula, tulisan ini pun hanya sekedar tulisan. Tak pernah terpikirkan untuk mengirimkan padanya buku berisi warna warni perasaanku padanya tanpa menulis namaku sehingga dapat membuatnya bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik buku itu. Aku hanya ingin menulisnya, dan mengabadikannya.

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk melihat dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bukan lelaki sembarangan. Aku bahkan harus mengambil ekskul yang sama dengannya dan mengikuti event yang mengikutsertakan dirinya, dan memang mungkin sebatas inilah usahaku. Tak ada takdir yang menggariskan aku akan bekerja sama dengannya dalam suatu event atau apapun, hidupku terlalu realistis. Bahkan dalam event itu aku jarang melihat dirinya, sesekali melihat, bahagia, lalu kembali murung melihatnya berdiskusi dengan gadis lain.

Tak pernah ada scene dimana aku terjebak bersamanya, menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama, membuat kami saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan tumbuh suatu perasaan. Aku tau itu hanya terjadi di dalam novel, tapi aku juga sering menyaksikannya dalam kehidupan nyata. Namun sayang, itu bukan hidupku. Hidup orang lain yang benar-benar tokoh utama, bukan aku yang murni figuran.

Uchiha Sasuke, dia bahkan mungkin tidak mengenal aku. Tak ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk mengenalku, dari sekian banyak siswi di sekolah, dia tak perlu menghapal setiap anak, kan? Karena aku tidak menonjol, aku juga tak bisa menuntut dirinya untuk mengenalku. Namun bukan berarti tak pernah ada komunikasi diantara kami, dan bahkan lagi-lagi aku benar-benar terlalu figuran untuk ini.

Terkadang, dalam suatu drama terdapat cerita dimana kedua belah pihak, baik laki-laki dan perempuan ditemukan dalam takdir yang buruk, namun takdir itu membawa mereka pada kebahagiaan, dan memberikan nilai tersendiri. Tapi aku tidak, aku terlalu normal, terlalu biasa. Terkadang aku dimintai bantuan, misalkan mengambilkan sesuatu saat dalam suatu kesempatan dimana hanya ada aku yang bisa dimintai tolong, namun aku juga tak bisa terlalu bahagia dengan itu. Aku akan disadarkan pada kenyataan, dimana dia juga akan melakukan itu pada Sakura yang lain, dilain kesempatan dan mungkin pada situasi yang serupa.

Kehidupanku hanya seputar itu. Dan angka 3 ternyata cukup menyeramkan bila disbanding dengan kata 'tahun'. Ya, aku sudah menyukainya selama tiga tahun.

Tak ada drama yang terjadi, biasanya dalam suatu peran, tokoh itu pasti akan menyukai si lelaki bagaimanapun, tak pernah berpaling bagaimanapun keadaannya. Tapi aku berbeda, terkadang aku selingi oleh lelaki lain yang menarik perhatianku, dan ternyata memang perasaan tak bisa dibohongi. Nyatanya, tetap saja di akhir aku akan tetap menyukai lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku menutup catatanku, lalu termenung. Memandang sekeliling, aku tidak sendiri. Bukan hanya aku saja yang sendirian. Ada banyak Sakura yang lain yang juga mungkin tak dirasa kehadirannya, sama sepertiku. Aku terlalu terpaku pada Sakura-Sakura yang memiliki kelebihan dan juga berkesempatan dekat dengan Sasuke.

Lebih dari apapun, aku bahkan tidak mencoba untuk maju. Aku _stuck_ di tempat, terjebak disana. Bahkan untuk mundur, sekalipun ada kesempatanpun terkadang aku menolak. Ada perasaan bahagia menempati ruang _stuck_ itu, sekalipun lebih banyak rasa sakit, tapi ini adalah suatu perasaan yang ingin kupertahankan. Bahkan sekalipun cintaku tak terbalas karena aku tak meminta balasan, sekalipun aku bukan pemeran utama suatu cerita, sekalipun tak ada takdir yang mengguratkan kisah lain diantara kita, sekalipun dalam bertahan membutuhkan banyak hal yang dikorbankan termasuk perasaan, mencintaimu tidak pernah kusesali. Aku menikmatinya, bahkan setiap rasa sakitnya!

Aku kembali menyadarkan pikiranku dari melamun, mendapati keadaanku yang kurasa lebih condong mengenaskan dibanding menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak mengenaskan, saat kau sedang sendirian di luar kelas dengan kertas catatan yang basah, saat semua orang sedang sibuk menggoda temanku yang telah resmi jadian.

Ah, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa yang sudah jadian dengan siapa. Yang jelas salah seorang teman perempuan di kelasku, aku tidak mengetahuinya karena aku tidak peduli. Terlalu banyak yang bisa kupedulikan selain hal seperti itu, misalnya saja tiba-tiba Uchiha Sasuke lewat di depan dirimu yang baru saja memikirkannya sampai bercucuran air mata dan bersikap melankolis barusan.

Dan itu benar-benar terjadi, kurasa aku hanya kurang sabar! Aku tengah menjadi tokoh utama sekarang. Bayangkan. Letak kelas kami berjauhan karena dia kakak kelas, dan sangat sedikit peluang yang bisa terjadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke melewati kelasku disaat aku baru saja memikirkan dirinya.

Bahkan sekalipun dia tidak sendirian, dia bersama dengan banyak teman-temannya. Aku benar-benar tidak sepenuhnya menjadi peran figuran! Melihatnya dalam keadaan sumringah benar-benar hal yang langka, aku benar-benar sedang beruntung sekarang.

"Sakura, kau tak ikut?" tanya Hinata, lirih. "Ino baru saja resmi pacaran, kita sahabatnya, kan? Ayo kita rayakan!"

"Ino juga jadian? Kenapa hari ini begitu banyak orang jadian?!"tanyaku.

"Selain Ino dan Sasuke-senpai, memangnya siapa lagi yang jadian, Sakura?"tanya Hinata, dan aku merasa sepertinya jatuh ke jurang bukan pilihan buruk dibanding mendengarkan hal ini. Maksudku, aku bahkan belum menuntaskan kebahagiaanku. Aku baru saja merasa sangat bahagia, belum ada lima menit aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke lewat di depanku dengan wajah sumringah, dan sekarang itu lenyap dengan mudahnya.

Jadi, lelaki dan perempuan yang jadian di kelas barusan adalah Ino dan Sasuke. Sepertinya hidupku memang sudah ditakdirkan seperti ini. Bagaimanapun aku membuatnya agar tidak nampak menjadi figuran, agar terkesan menjadi tokoh utama, namun sepertinya hakekat seorang Haruno Sakura adalah menjadi figuran permanen.

The End

Happy birthday bellaaa! wishnya udah aku ketik lengkap kan ya, ngga usah aku ketik ulang..wkwk. Aku sendiri juga ngga yakin, dengan ide ini. Ini pertama kalinya buat angst dan keknya gagal deh, ini tengah malem bel kamu harus tau, aku buat bener-bener tengah malem. Tapi kan ini masih tanggal ultahmu, bel. Aku pengen ngadiahin sesuatu tapi apaya, kamu pengennya fic yaudah ininiiih.. Semoga suka! Kamu waktu itu minta dibuatin angst kan, dan ceritanya klo gasalah juganyerempet nyerempet mirip ini deh. Pokoknya HBD bell… :) Sorry kalo ngecewain, dan aku hanya berusaha memenuhi pesanan kamu yang udah dipesen lama. Sumpah, ini gaje banget! Oh ya, Review please :)


End file.
